


The Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn III: Chuck's Flight

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fantasy, Other, but not really their a unicorn and a pegasus, chaleigh, more fluffy weird crack, raleigh is insecure, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's wound is finally healed and he is ready to hit the skies....Raleigh is not so emotionally or spiritually prepared for the big event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn III: Chuck's Flight

Today was the day. He could feel it. Chuck flexed his wings again experimentally and was pleased that there were finally no twinges of pain. Yes it was time. He pranced in place excitedly.

Raleigh watched Chuck anxiously and paced around him. _Are you sure you’re ready?_

Chuck tossed his head, sending his beautiful red mane cascading. _Oh yeah, man, I’m ready!_

He reared and pawed the air and snorted. Amping one’s self up was an important part of the process. While Raleigh most definitely was impressed with this display he continued to be skeptical. He jumped back in surprise as Chuck reared again and snapped his wings open. Oh wow…that was….amazing. Chuck in all his glory was certainly breathtaking but….

Without warning Chuck cantered off. He needed speed to achieve liftoff, so he broke into a full gallop, wings spread wide. He ignored Raleigh’s cries of distress and just before he ran out of runway he kicked off the ground hard and with one swoop was airborne over the impending forest.

Raleigh squealed and ran after him for as far as the open field would let him. He, unlike Chuck, was forced to a sudden stop at the tree line. He screamed after his friend, _Wait! Come back! Don’t leave me!_

But Chuck couldn’t hear him. The wind filled his ears and soul with glee. He had been grounded for far too long…trapped and held hostage by the dirt while the sky called his name. _This_ was life; the ground was for trees…and Unicorns. A whinny of delight escaped him as he beat his wings harder to gain altitude. The sun was so much warmer when you were closer to it, and the air so much sweeter. He trumpeted for the world to hear, _I’m free! I’m freeeeee!_

Meanwhile, back in the meadow, Raleigh had paced himself into lather. He couldn’t be still and he trotted aimless circles with his eyes glued to the sky. Occasionally he would call out for Chuck, but never got a reply. He was getting tired but he didn’t know what else to do. How could Chuck just leave him after all the hours they had spent together, all the love Raleigh had given him!? Didn’t it mean anything? Sure, everyone knew that Pegasus’ were independent and selfish…but surely Chuck wasn’t like that! _Please come back! Don’t leave me alone…_

He finally came to a stop, too exhausted to go another lap, and hung his head. He was going to die alone, he just knew it. Raleigh was so deep in his self-pity, and having a little snack, that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone.

Chuck landed behind his friend in a rustle of wings and a whicker of hello.

Raleigh spun around and snorted in surprise. _You’re back! Oh my god your back!_

The Pegasus folded his wings and allowed the Unicorn to nuzzle his face. _Of course I came back. Why wouldn’t I?_

The golden horse sniffed down Chuck’s neck and shoulder, he smelled of amazing things. His mane and wings carried the scents of the sky; of sunlight and fresh pine, of far away mountains hiding crystal lakes. There were scents Raleigh couldn’t even identify, and Chuck had brought them back for him.

Chuck was shocked at the sweat Raleigh had worked himself into- what an idiot. He affectionately nibbled Raleigh’s shoulder even as the other horse buried his muzzle in Chuck’s wings and took a deep breath. _I would never leave you Raleigh…_

Raleigh looked up from the feathers. _You promise?_

Ugh. Unicorns were _so_ needy. Chuck snorted loudly and tossed his mane in agitation. _Whatever. Yes. I promise._

The golden horned freak jigged in place and swished his tail in glee. Oh yes! Chuck promised! They would be together forever! He reared and pawed playfully at his friend. _Hurray! Friends forever!_

Chuck sighed; he was too hungry to deal with Raleigh’s adoration. Flying was hard work and he was out of shape. It was time for a nice relaxing graze. But only if Raleigh would leave him alone! The constant sniffing tickled. Fine. Chuck drowsily groomed the Unicorn’s golden coat while his friend completed his ritual grooming of his wings. _Why didn’t you think I would come back?_

Raleigh made small low sounds into Chuck’s feathers. _I don’t know. I just thought now that you can fly you wouldn’t need me anymore._

The Pegasus snorted in surprise, _Never! We are friends. Please don’t worry about it anymore; I will always come back to you._

With that settled, their life returned to the afternoon normal of grooming and grazing in the warm sunlight. Later, Raleigh stood guard over Chuck as he took a long, deep nap and everything was as it should be. This was their home, and even if Chuck went ranging it would still be home until he came back. And he would come back, he promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is now officially out of control lol. I think there is one last chapter left for them.....:) I have like half a plan....
> 
> Horses are such needy people. We have one horse that when ever you take his pasture mate (usually my horse yay) he goes NUTS. Runs and paces and cries for them...never freaking mind there is ALWAYS another horse in the next paddock over who he is also overly emotionally attached to so hes never alone really. God help us when he is actually really alone...the squealing is ungodly. We call him the 'mare' as he is more girly then our actual mares. 
> 
> Raleigh is one of those geldings I have decided. :p


End file.
